projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
TAKE MY BREATH AWAY! ¦ Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Switch) 1
Jared shows off the new Legend of Zelda game, Breath of the Wild. Synopsis Jared introduces The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild on the Switch that was sent to him by Nintendo. Jared has been playing a lot, and wanted to start the game over for the viewers. Jared wants to see how far he can get in one life. This game is brutal. Jared shows the case, which is the saddest looking inside of the case ever. This game is incredible, and was worth the wait. It isn't possible to do a 'naked Link only' run. There are a few moments where Link has to wear clothes. Jared wants to talk about everything, but the sense of discovery makes it hard to not spoil anything. There is a massive overworld. Jared gets his first items. He talks to the old man. Jared shows the first secret - a korok in a lake. Jared talks about how the map is revealed. Jared blows up some enemies by rolling a rock into explosive barrels. Jared advises the viewer to keep on collecting everything. Jared activates the first tower. Jared shows off the joycon. Hyrule Castle is shown. Most of what has been shown so far has just been in the Great Plateau. Getting down from the tower was one of the hardest parts for a lot of people. Many people just fell off and died! Jared points out the piano tunes. Jared explains how the shrines work. Jared sneaks up to a bokoblin and kills it. The other bokoblins see him. Jared talks about the perfect dodge. Jared sets a bokoblin on fire. Jared finds five rupees, which is hard to find. Jared cooks on a pot. Jared discusses the guardians. Jared heads into the first shrine. Jared unlocks the magnesis into the slate. It is cool to see the physics shown off with the magnet power. Jared points out that every shrine has secret chests, and there is a symbol on the map saying that the shrine has been completed. Jared reaches the end of the shrine. There are no heart pieces in the game, the spirit orbs take the place of them instead. The old man shows up again to talk about the shrines. Jared shows the airship and the thing on Death Mountain. Jared discusses the different ways that Link can open chests. Jared highlights the shrines on the map. Jared discusses the paraglider. Jared tries to raid a bokoblin camp, but the explosion doesn't go off. Jared is almost killed by the blue bokoblin. Jared talks about how the weapons work. Jared shows off the location of another korok. Jared needs some meat to cook a meal for the old man. Jared attacks another bokoblin camp while they are sleeping. Jared lights a torch and sets a wall on fire. Jared fights bees, and gets some honey and bomb arrows. Jared makes a bridge out of a tree. Jared fights bokoblins, and knocks one off a cliff. Jared finds a bomb spot, and uses his bomb arrows to get fire arrows. Jared shows how to get wood, and discusses campfires. Jared messes up, and falls off the log. Jared catches a firefly. Jared cooks some more food, and sits by the fire in the hope he sees some animals. He shoots a bird to get drumsticks. Jared succeeds in making the meal he wanted, and accidentally sits at the campfire for a whole day! Jared finds the old man, and hands over the food, so Jared can get the Warm Dublet. Jared now has some cold resistance. Jared rides his shield down a slope. He finds a dollar under a rock. A guardian activates, and Jared has to run away from it. Jared tries crushing the guardian with a door. It doesn't work out very well. Jared finds the shrine as skeletons come out. Jared apologizes for making an inappropriate and obvious joke. Jared makes his way through the bomb shrine, and warns about hitting yourself with bombs. Things are expensive in this game, so selling things is the best way to make money. Jared reaches the end of the bomb trial, and now has bomb powers. Jared discusses how other people will play this game. Jared is deliberately not saying everything about the game, but hopes he is giving enough to inspire the viewer. Bats keep on chasing Jared. Jared arrives in the cold territory. He kills two bats at once. Jared discusses that there are a lot of places where Link can go early on - and die. Jared talks about the food giving bonus hearts, so Link can go to more dangerous areas earlier on. Jared discusses what hammers can do as he arrives at the next shrine. Jared can now stop the gears and giant balls from moving so he can progress through the shrine. Jared shows how the kinetic energy can be stored, launching the giant ball out of the way. Jared is surprised at how long it takes to get off the island. Jared likes how there are numerous hot and cold places. Jared searches for eggs, and finds a bombspot to blow up. There are many collectables in this game. Jared pushes more rocks onto bokoblins. He just wanted them dead! Jared creates a bridge across a cold river. Jared wonders why breathing cold air feels so bad. Jared is attacked by bokoblins. He then is almost killed by falling in cold water before arriving at another shrine. Jared always forgets that it is possible to freeze water, and create a pillar. Jared has solved puzzles in ways he doesn't expect to have been the intended solution with the freezing water. Jared completes the trial. The old man arrives, and Jared goes back to the cold water to get the treasure chest. Jared wants to play the game out of order. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos